spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Curtains Closed, Case Not
Curtains Closed, Case Not is the second episode of the spin-off Evidence. The previous episode was High Notes, Low Acts, and the next will be The Thrilling Three Part Finale. Plot SquarePants and Sandy find new evidence related to the murder of Tina Allegro and the murderer is not who they had expected. Characters *Inspector SpongeBob SquarePants *Sandy Cheeks *Masked Man (Vincent Andante) Transcript (A flashback is seen from the previous episode where the gun is fired and the bullet blasts through the window nearly hitting Sandy.) (Opening Theme) (Sandy releases a high pitched scream after realising she was nearly hit by the bullet. She quickly runs up to the window trying to catch a glimpse of the gunman but he is out of sight. SquarePants follows her and stares at the shattered glass and gives birth to a look of disgust.) SquarePants: Who in the ocean would ever do something like that. Now, we have to repair this window while whe have a case to investigate. Sandy: Forget about the window. We have to catch that cold killer. He could be responsible for the death of Tina. SquarePants: He probably wants to eliminate us so he won't be arrested. This type of thing has happened before. Remember the time that clerk tried to kill us after he murdered his wife and stuffed her. And then, he sold her as a doll in the Toys Department? Sandy: That was weird. Anyway, he would of ran off down the street and the only hiding place accessible down their is the back alley behind the barber. SquarePants: Lets go! (The scene cuts to the back alley. SquarePants searches the area and finds the gun the gunman tried to shoot Sandy with. A bit of blood was dripping from the trigger so SquarePants dropped a bit into a plastic bag.) SquarePants: Found anything Sandy? Sandy: Here, I found a tissue smothered in blood. Take this back to the lab as well. SquarePants: It seems that everything dropped out of his bag as he attempted to climb that huge brick wall. Sandy: It's a dagger! (Sandy bends down and retreives a bloody dagger from the ground. She then discovers some sheet music scrunched up, also dipped in blood.) Sandy: We have enough evidence now. Let's go back to the lab and conduct some DNA tests. SquarePants: Great idea! (The duo sprint down the alley back to the main street. The scene cuts to the lab were SquarePants is scanning over the sheet music) SquarePants: I can't understand this music. Hmmmm . . . Squilliam knows a lot about music so I might ask him about the piece. It could be significant in our current case. (SquarePants leaves the lab and is confronted by a caped man wearing an opera mask) SquarePants: Hey it's you! Even though I don't have proof, I believe you are responsible for the murder of Tina Allegro! Masked Man: Funny that...I am Vincent Andante! (Vincent takes of his mask, revealing his identity) SquarePants: You mean the world famous opera singer? Vincent Andante: I have no time for this, hands up! (Vincent aims a gun at SquarePants and laughs) (The episode ends with a sign reading "to be continued...") (ending credits) Category:Evidence Category:Evidence season one episodes Category:Evidence episodes